


Absence make the heart grow fonder

by Minkey222



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Merlin, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkey222/pseuds/Minkey222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and makes it weep blood. Oh, these twisted webs we weave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence make the heart grow fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask what this is. I wouldn't be able to answer for myself if you did.

The gaping wound of absence exposing my chest, bare to the world and wrenching my heart from its cavity  and leaving me so very numb in its leave. Harsh words leave fiery trails of red along white alabaster skin, cold and unyielding like marble. His hand reaching in and ripping at the raw flesh in the hole of my body and mind, tearing at the seams and I come undone. His gaze like sunshine and his skin like honey; delicious and addicting, but unknown to the eater- poisoned. His tongue a double edged blade and I enjoy in every stroke of the sharp edge. His voice invades my head and it’s all I can hear, the melodic sound echoing off of each blank and pale wall in my mind, painting in bright colours my passion and describing in persuading words my downfall. His gaze like the ocean and the sun and altogether contradictions. You could drown in the depths of them but then they burn you to a crisp and it leaves you wanting more; panting and waiting for your next fix. You don’t know what it is, though, and you’re stuck in his glass web. One wrong move and down it tumbles, piercing muscle and bones alike, splitting through life like air- tearing through to the dark demons beneath and freeing them, spreading them to the surface to torment and torture the world. Stuck to you like molten sugar burning like acid and melting you to the ground. He breaks me down and builds me back up. His lazy touches so purposeful and leave me wanton under his scrupulous gaze, leaving flames dancing on untouched skin. He burns me but I never want it to stop.


End file.
